New Genesis
by Daniel Cheshire
Summary: The tragic tale of young love from a "stupid" crush to a full blown obsession to bonded for life. Rated M for "obscenities" scattered throughout the span of the story.


**A/N: ****Ok. I am motivated by the power of 'eh'. In other words~**

**im not motivated at all. *rainbows fly behind me* i deserve an award for that plot twist. give m. night shymalan a run for his money. why am i not capitalizing? because i don't feel like stretching my pinkie over to the 'shift' key. sue me.**

Epilogue: Relief

The waves reminded him of the odd relation and routine he'd gotten used to. He almost expected it to be like that first night.

_November 29th_

Dick aimed another snowball at Gar's face, only to miss and have his action mirrored, but with more accuracy and power than his pitiful attempt at a throw.

"Ergh," he groaned, "I swear, I'm going to grind you down into jalksdjflaksjdf" (**A/N: When in doubt, speak gibberish.**)

"I'd like to see you tr-", Gar didn't finish his sentence as a snowball flew in his direction and, unlike its predecessors, didn't miss its mark, nailing him right in the face. He ducked down, avoiding a volley of fluffy death-balls.

"CHEAP SHOT!," Gar called out from behind his snow "castle","I LET YOU HAVE THAT ONE." Several more lethal projectiles assaulted his barrier, several flying over and away from his shield due to Robin's crap aim.

_Thud_, "Mother of shit.", a tinkling of glass could be heard_, _"Ugh. Really. You just HAD to have_ great_, but lethal aim?"

Raven's ocular devices of male-deterrent fell onto the concrete sidewalk, the lenses having cracked into several pieces on impact. "Gar, I blame you for turning Robin into a wannabe badass. And Robin, I blame you for dating this infernal monster." Gar grinned at the compliment. (At least he _thought_ it was a compliment.)

"S-Sorry," Robin stuttered, "Gar wanted to have a snowball fight to the death and, hell, you can't say no to this idiot."

"He-", Gar was cut off by Raven's curt response.

"Whatever. Remember I needed you to help be my model on the Ocean for Bitchtit McNugget? Well, I do so you and Gar are coming, whether he wants to come or not. Plus you have perfect facial features to paint horribly."

_The scent._

Gar was pulled painfully from his reminiscing of a far off time when the world was less bleak. The constant and perpetual motion of the ocean reminded him of all that he destroyed in a single night. A stupid fit. An irritated response.

_He was an idiot._

Raven's hands never stopped moving. Gar was amazed at how such a dull person could regurgitate all the negativity in the world aimed at her and create something enigmatic and filled with still life. Robin's face, a swirl of light hues of brown and charcoal streaks. The ocean behind him a bottomless pit of effervescent greys and greens. A sickly color, in Gar's opinion, but it captured the true likeliness of the ocean, unlike the exaggerated blue, glittering monstrosities vacation advertisements and timeshare agents distribute to the dull-minded masses.

_The ocean._

Gar stared on, unaware of the light footfalls behind him. Unaware of the body next to his, legs dangling off the pier next to his, the arms that splayed out behind the body. A doppelganger of his former God. An arm draped over his shoulders.

None of it mattered. He was dead and this was his personal hell.

"Hey, Gar", Raven called out, her hand has yet to cease its motion. Perpetual, like the entity she is imbuing into her canvas, "I have a huge space left in the corner of this. Hobag Bitchface won't accept anything that has emptiness in it and I'm out of grey for the stormclouds." _Perpetual motion_. "Mind sitting next to Robin to fill up some of the bleak areas?"

He didn't hesitate to turn his back to the artist and sit next to his only significant other.

_Never forget._

The ocean faded from his senses.

_Finally. It's over._

A surface, neither hot nor cold, was supporting him.

_Over…_

Voices whispered.

"-ding out! Do you ex-"

Drifting in and out.

_Don't worry. I'll be gone._

"-N'T CARE!"

_A prickling spread from his arm, or where he thought his arm was._

"-ood transfus-"

_The voices became more prevalent._

Sobbing.

Self-loathing.

Robin felt Gar's cover his, a bit tentative whether to continue or not in such a public place in sight of dozens of people. Robin let him continued, the urge to close the distance between them almost overwhelming him, were it not for the fact he would irritate Raven beyond belief if her models moved so much as an inch.

Raven saw the dreaded urge to be together in the two boys.

She didn't bother drawing a gap between them to begin with.


End file.
